Por eso te quiero, Sally
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN.-Las razones de Rayo por las cuales ama a esa chica especial. Sally/McQueen. Humanizado.


**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE PIXAR Y LA HISTORIA DE MEREMCQUEEN314. SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO BAJO PERMISOS POR DIVERSIÓN SIN LUCRAR EN ABSOLUTO.**

**¡H**ola a todo el mundo!

Si alguien aquí me conoce y se pasa a leer esta traducción, sé que debo actualizar un número impresionante de fics. Pero conseguí el permiso para ésta traducción y no me resistí xD

A quienes no me conozcan, me presento formalmente. Soy** Nefertari Queen** y llevo mi tiempo en FF. Comencé con el fandom de Avatar, the last airbender, y permanezco ahí. Me he ampliado hacia unos cuantos animes y películas, pero éste es el primer fic que publico en la categoría de Cars. Es una de mis películas favoritas y tengo pensado un fic largo, pero como no he gozado de mucho tiempo y además, he leído maravillas en inglés, me di el tiempo de hacer esta traducción. Verán que el fic es corto =)

Me encanta la pareja Sally/McQueen. Y éste one-shot es sobre ellos dos, una escena cotidiana en su noviazgo. Es algo cursi, pero a mi me fascinó por la forma en que lo llevó a cabo. Espero les guste.

**MereMcQueen314** es la autora original de esta historia, cuyo título en inglés es That's what I love you, Sally. Cuento con sus total permiso para realizar ésta traducción y publicación en mi perfil. Si quieren leer el trabajo original puedo mandarles el link con muchísimo gusto.

**Humanizado**. En ésta historia los personajes son humanos.

* * *

_**Por eso te quiero, Sally.**_

¿Por qué la quiero? ¿Qué pasa con esa chica que eleva el ritmo de mi corazón? ¿Es su cabello, la forma en que sus rubios rizos brillan cuando la luz se cierne en ellos? Incluso en los días en que ella se queja de que tiene un mal día, creo que es perfecta ¿Es la forma en que sus verdes ojos brillan como cuando la luz del sol se refleja en un río? ¿O es la forma en que sus labios se curvan perfectamente, y sus dedos se sienten como su hubieran sido hechos para ser entrelazados con los míos?

Suspiro y recojo las llaves. Mi coche necesita unas reparaciones. Mientras giraba la llave hacia la izquierda y empezaba a trabajar, mi mente se desvía de nuevo a Sally. La amo. Cada cosita sobre ella. Me encanta su sonrisa, y la risa que le acompaña. Su risa suena tan hermosa como el sonido de las campanas, o el canto de los pájaros, o el sonido más hermoso que puedan imaginar. Es ella.

Me encanta la forma en que ella desliza su brazo sutilmente a través de mí y se inclina tan cerca como puede. Me encanta cuando levanta sus delicados dedos para acariciar tiernamente mi mejilla. Y la forma en que, de vez en cuando, ella se inclina para colocar el más suave de los besos en los labios. La amo.

Pero me encanta también el otro lado de Sally. Ella es competitiva. Deberían verla en esos días que conducimos en nuestros vehículos hasta la Rueda. Sally debería ser un piloto de carreras*. Habría sido sorprendente en eso. Pero, de nuevo, ella es increíble en todo.

Es persistente. En Radiador Springs los pequeños negocios no han prosperado mucho. Pero si un turista debe pasar por el hotel, debería saberlo. Ella no les permite irse sin recoger un folleto o al menos la promesa de decirles a sus amigos.

Y aparte de eso, Sally es difícil. Emocional y físicamente también. Ja, me estaba riendo de ella la semana pasada porque, el día anterior ella había golpeado accidentalmente una caja de conos de decoración en un estante y todo se vino sobre ella al suelo. Cuando apenas terminé de mofarme, ella ya me estaba dando un puñetazo. Estaba jugando, claro, o al menos eso parecía. Pero tengo un moretón ahora.

Solo de pensar en ella mi corazón late tan rápido como un coche de carreras. Oh ¡Ahí viene! Pretendo ocuparme fijamente en una pieza del coche.

"Hey, Letritas*" me dice mientras se arrodilla en el suelo al lado de donde estoy trabajando "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Sonrió y trato de forzar las palabras a salir de mi boca. Estoy hipnotizado por su belleza, casi no pude centrarme "Estoy trabajando en el coche" digo al fin.

Sally me devuelve la sonrisa "¿Cuánto tiempo has estado aquí? Hoy está muy caliente"

"Sí… lo estás" respondo… mierda "Quiero decir…lo está" mis mejillas se ruborizan por la vergüenza al darme cuenta de lo que acabo de decir.

Ella se ríe suavemente "No quiero que te de un golpe de calor. Deberías entrar"

Finalmente, mi mente está trabajando y soy capaz de dar una respuesta razonable "Pronto. Ya casi termino"

Sally se apoya en el coche "¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Sí, en realidad. Si no te importa" le respondo.

"No me molesta en absoluto"

"¿Puedes pasarme ese destornillador?" le pregunto, apuntando la caja de herramientas.

Sally asintió con la cabeza y la alcanza, dándome la Phillips. A medida que siento sus dedos contra los míos, me doy cuenta de lo frías que están sus manos "¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Meter la mano bajo un congelador?" pregunto con una sonrisa. Me doy la vuelta para trabajar, a espaldas de ella, haciendo que me pierda su sonrisa socarrona.

De repente siento una mano sobre mi espalda, y luego se desliza algo frío bajo mi camisa. Después de un minuto estremeciéndome, soy capaz de sentir el cubo de hielo. Sally se carcajea "Eso es cruel" le digo a través de la risa.

"¡Pero debiste haber visto tu cara!" ella responde, doblándose por la risa.

Ruedo los ojos y vuelvo al trabajo, sin mirarla por unos minutos. Finalmente, me pongo de pie, y pongo las herramientas a distancia, luego de estirarme. Estiro una mano hacia Sally, para abrazarla, pero ella protesta "No me toques ¡Estás todo sudado!"

Yo, sintiendo una oportunidad, sigo agarrándole la mano mientras miro alrededor. Ella mira hacia la puerta y después intenta ir hacia ella. Me rio y la alcanzo. Nos perseguimos uno al otro por la ciudad como idiotas por los próximos diez minutos. Estábamos riendo fuertemente y jadeábamos, respirábamos por puro milagro. Finalmente, pude alcanzarla y la sostuve de la cintura por detrás, cayendo los dos al suelo.

"Suéltame" me grita, golpeándome juguetonamente.

Me sostengo, aún sobre ella, y la levanto conmigo "No lo creo"

Ella se retorcía tratando que la soltara "Estás desagradable, sudoroso y asqueroso" se quejó.

De repente, me llegó una idea "No por mucho tiempo" sin soltarla, empiezo a caminar hacia la estación de bomberos "¡Hey, Rojo!" le llamo.

"¡NI se te ocurra!" grita Sally.

Sigo riendo y caminando.

"¡No, Rayo! ¿En serio?" Sally empieza a luchar, pero claro que yo soy más fuerte. Rojo sale de la estación.

"Hola Rojo" le saludo "Ella necesita un mangerazo*"

Sally mira a Red a los ojos "¡No lo hagas"

Pero Red parecía entender la situación. O eso creí. De repente, Sally y yo estábamos abatidos de agua fría. Red lanzó ondas pequeñas y otra vez grandes. Traté de secarme, me volteé para ver a Sally empapada "Hay días en los que te odio" me dijo, pero sé que no es lo que quiere decir, la delata la sonrisa juguetona en la comisura de sus labios.

Tomo su mano "Ven conmigo" le digo, caminando hacia mi casa. Caminamos juntos al interior, como una explosión el aire acondicionado. Sally me sigue escaleras arriba y me lanza una toalla, así como un cambio de ropa. Mientras ella se está secando y cambiando, yo salto a una ducha rápida. Diez minutos más tarde, me dirijo hacia mi habitación, para ver a Sally acostada en mi cama, con un par de mis pantalones cortos y una de mis camisas con el número 95. Se sienta y me sonríe "¿Te has bañado?"

Asentí. Ella se levanta y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho. Mis manos se deslizan por su espalda y nos quedamos así, parados, abrazados, perdiéndonos en el momento. Sally mira hacia arriba y se pone un poco de puntitas para presionar sus labios son los míos. Son tan suaves, la forma en que me besa me dice cosas diferentes. _Te amo_ es la principal.

Me aparto después de un momento y le sonrío, mi mano apretada contra su mejilla. Nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en la cama, ella se acuesta de espaldas y me sonríe "Tú sabes, letritas, no te cambiaría por ningún chico en todo el mundo"

Le devuelvo la sonrisa, inclinándome para besarla una vez más "Por eso te quiero, Sally"

* * *

**ACLARACIONES.-**

*La frase original es "Sally could have, no should have, been a race car driver" que literalmente significa "Sally podría, no debería, ser una conductora de autos de carrera" En el inglés la diferencia entre _podría_ y _debería_ es más marcada que en español, porque _podría_ no admite una duda en sí, más bien admite una pregunta. En sí la frase se refiere a que Sally es tan buena corredora que bien pudo haber sido una piloto. En la traducción dejé "Sally debería ser un piloto de carreras" que es el mismo sentido. Pero aún asi hago la aclaración por si leen el escrito en inglés.

*En inglés, el apodo que Sally le pone a McQueen es "Stickers" que se traduce como estampas, etiquetas, pegatinas, etc. Dejé el apodo que se usó en el doblaje latino "Letritas" (en referencia a todas las calcomanías que McQueen tenía en su auto por los patrocinadores)

*Mangerazo es una expresión latina, se refiere a cuando uno moja bruscamente a otra persona con la manguera. La frase en inglés es "She needs a hose down." Literalmente dice "Ella necesita una manguera abajo" claro que el contexto es lanzarle agua. No sé si quedó claro, pero bueno. Dudas las aclaro.

¿Les gustó? ¿Mucho, poco? ¡Muchas gracias por leer y darle una oportunidad a este fic! Sus comentarios se agradecerán mucho ;)

chao!


End file.
